dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Exalted Ragnarok
/Melee) |flavora1 = |aEffect1 = Removes 1 beneficial effect from an enemy, inflicting 11435% damage and silencing them (2nd-phase, excluding Boss-types). Also, enemies silenced receive 450% increased AoE damage and are unable to receive beneficial buffs (2nd-phase). The silence from this ability can transfer from 1 target to the next (Cooldown: 13 sec). |activeskill2 = Facing Fears ( /Melee) |flavora2 = |aEffect2 = Inflicts 16000% damage to 1 enemy, causing 2nd-phase blindness effects, except against Boss-types, for 13 seconds. Enemies in the blind state cannot be healed and receive 1024% more Melee damage (2nd-phase, Cooldown: 18.2 sec). |activeskill3 = Berserker's Will |flavora3 = |aEffect3 = Eliminates all harmful effects on Ragnarok, increasing self damage by 380% for 18 seconds, all attacks are hits, and becomes immune to harmful effects. You will also only receive 1 damage for up to 3 attacks. While in this state, deals additional splash damage to nearby enemies when attacking with 'Soul Silence' and 'Facing Fears' (Cooldown: 31.2 sec). |passive1 = Final Battle |flavorp1 = |pEffect1 = Upon Ragnarok's death, eliminate all harmful effects, up to 3rd-phase, and enter 'Final Battle'. While in this state, increase ATK Speed by 150%, by 420% for 10 seconds, and all of your attacks are hits, while also avoiding 3 attacks from the enemy. Also, during this, be able to detect Stealth, up to 3rd-phase, and reduce cooldown when using Active Skills. Upon 'Final Battle' expiration, remove up to 2nd-phase beneficial effects on all enemies - and die (Cooldown: 53 sec). |passive2 = Ruler's Realm |flavorp2 = |pEffect2 = Reduce AoE damage received by 450%, increase Max HP by 250%, by 250% and ATK by 600%. Also, deal 30x more damage with Normal Attacks, 'Soul Silence' and 'Facing Fears' in Gungnir (additional damage is applied as normal damage). Additionally, in Gungnir, when using 'Berserker's Will' gain 440% increased damage and 1850% Normal attack damage, stacking without any restrictions. |passive3 = Sign of Doom |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Recovers 10% of Max HP every second in 10-Man Arena, and inflicts 30% additional damage to enemies when using 'Soul Silence' and 'Facing Fears' skills. Also, removes the beneficial effects of an enemy when attacking with 'Facing Fears' skill in 10-Man Arena. Also, in 10-Man Arena, the using 'Soul Silence' and 'Facing Fears' during 'Berserk's Will' removes beneficial effects around the enemy target, while also doing 2x more damage to the target Ragnarok gains 30% more Max HP. When 'Final Battle' ends, grant a 2nd-phase effect that ignores Immunity and EVA, and causes enemies who are dead to remain dead, unable to be revived for 6 seconds (2nd-phase). |passive4 = Heatstroke |flavorp4 = |pEffect4 = Increase self ATK and AoE ATK by 1020% and during Guild World Boss Gungnir all damage is increased by 1005% and additional damage by 255%. |passive5 = End of the Enemy |flavorp5 = |pEffect5 = Increase self Single ATK and additional damage by 1080%. During Guild World Boss Gungnir, increases all allies Normal ATK by 2010% and additional damage by 510%. Also, increase the effects of 'End of the Enemy' by 10% for each enhancement level. |passive6 = Will of Pacheon |flavorp6 = |pEffect6 = Increase self ATK by 720%, Melee ATK by 150% and by 245%. During Guild World Boss Gungnir, increase Normal ATK by 4020% for all allies an additional damage by 1020%. Also, when using 'Will of Pacheon' skill, you will get rid of harmful effects, up to 2nd-phase, and apply immunity (2nd-phase). |passive7 = Determination |flavorp7 = |pEffect7 = During 'Final Battle', grant self 3rd-phase effect that increases ATK by 356% every second. While in 10-Man Arena, increase self damage by 1750% and only receive 6% of Max HP as damage when damage is more than 6% of Max HP. Also in 10-Man Arena, during 'Will of Pacheon', remove enemy beneficial effects, up to 2nd-phase, reduce their ATK Speed by 50% for 18 seconds and grant a 2nd-phase effect that makes resurrection impossible upon death. During 10-Man Arena, using 'Soul Silence' and 'Facing Fears' skill, inflict 4x additional damage to nearby enemies and revert their Active Skill cooldowns. Separately, during Guild World Boss Gungnir, increase Normal ATK by 8040% and additional damage by 2040%. ||inficon1 = Increase Physical Damage |infskill1 = Physical ATK |infEffect1 = Increase your ATK by 900%. |inficon2 = Increase Melee Damage |infskill2 = Melee ATK |infEffect2 = Increase your Melee ATK by 900%. |inficon3 = Increase Max HP |infskill3 = STA |infEffect3 = Increase your by 135%. |charskill = Berserker's Wrath |charEffect = Increase the ATK of all allies by 1435%. During 10-Man Arena, the 'Final Battle' skill reduces enemy active skill cooldown recovery by 80%, ATK Speed by 30%, Max HP by 50% and damage by 380% for 10 seconds; 3rd-phase and ignores Immunity and EVA. |Gaiaweaponname = Light Fire Sword |GaiaweaponC = 280% Impact |GaiaweaponB = 252% Impact (10-Man & Gungnir) |GaiaweaponA = |GaiaweaponS = Increase ATK by 2810% |GaiaweaponSS = During 10-Man Arena, increase damage enemies receive 624%. |GaiaweaponSSS = Increase all allies Random Damage by 2880%. |GaiaweaponU = During 10-Man Arena, increase Melee ATK by 8250% |GaiaweaponInf = Increase Impact by 120% during 10-Man Arena and Guild World Boss Gungnir. Each INFINITY enhance of your exclusive weapon increases Impact by 12%. }}